


Warmer Memories To Be Made

by PanWithThePlan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is redeemed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra experiments, Loki is Alive, Mpreg, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Future pregnancy, Possible Slow burn, Tony Stark is alive, alpha bucky, natasha is alive, post Endgame, tags may change with story, talks of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanWithThePlan/pseuds/PanWithThePlan
Summary: James “Bucky” Barnes, a soldier, a friend, a man out of time. The battle against Thanos has ended and with the help of everyone who fought together, those taken in the snap are back and the Avengers have been given the okay to breathe for the first time in years.While getting the help he needs, Bucky’s memories as the Asset have been resurfacing, reminding him that there is one last piece of his past he hadn’t faced yet; the Omega that Hydra had planned to be his mate.Thawing her out is the easy part, but now that they are both awake and no longer under Hydra control, helping her cope with their past in a new world will be a challenge he may not be able to face alone.





	1. A Frozen Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thought went into this story. Had a lot of different scenarios that came to mind and I’m still debating on a few details. But I couldn’t keep this story to myself any longer and had to get it down into words now or id probably keep putting it off. 
> 
> Feel free to correct any of my mistakes regarding lore and such, though I’ll have a shit load of AU going on so it may not even matter. I checked around and didn’t find anything that sounded like an omega verse Bucky/OC where both were Hydra experiments which surprised me and I wanted to read that so I decided to write it myself. So I hope you all enjoy 
> 
> Also like my other Omegaverse story, I do not allow the majority of my story’s society to view Omegas as nothing or as babymakers meant to be kept as trophy mates or pets for their alphas nor are male omegas see as abominations. Omegas are cherished and allowed to own properties and have whatever job they strive for. So while Hydra had sinister babymaking plans for my oc omega, that doesn’t apply to all of the world in my story.

“Extraction was successful, Captain.” One of Fury’s operatives said to the Alpha. As Steve crossed his arms, he nodded to the Beta before focusing back on his best friend and brother; the other Alpha was watching the team carefully hook up the pod to a machine that would keep it stable as the occupant slept unaware. 

“You’re sure about this, Buck?” Steve asked, stepping forward to place a hand on the other’s shoulder, concern in his tone. Everyone besides Bucky knew very little about this Omega that Hydra had brainwashed and trained alongside the other Winter Soldiers, And even then, the former soldier himself was still trying to remember every detail. 

“Yeah...I owe her that much...” 

The first thing Bucky felt when he regained his memories of his mate was the overwhelming feeling of guilt that tore at his stomach for days, then came the yearning sickness, creating a stench around the newly built Avengers Tower that smelled of sad, pitiful Alpha. 

Stark had a mind to kick him out but the Omega has a soft spot for Steve so after a little sweet talk and promise of dinner at Tony’s favorite restaurant alongside unlimited foot massage privileges, he managed to keep Bucky’s floor safe. 

“The bond was forced in a way but it’s still a bond, how are you holding up?”

“I’m not sure...when she wakes up, if she wants to break it, I’ll deal...I’m sure she’s got a long way to go before she’ll trust anyone, especially me.” 

For him it was ice, mission, Omega, ice, rinse, and repeat. For her it was ice, mission, Alpha, miscarriage, ice. Both stuck in a never ending cycle. 

He did what he could for her when they had their alone time but they were never really alone. The bond was accepted because they didn’t have anyone else but each other and it was the only way they could receive any comfort amongst the death and chaos that Hydra crammed into their brains. 

Now, he didn’t know what they were to each other....


	2. The Last Thaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already written this chapter before the first so I decided to add this one as well. Enjoy!

Could he truly call this a mission well done? When staring at the face of the woman resting in the cryopod, Bucky felt terrified. She didn’t deserve to be left in there to rot forever, but how could he awaken her to such a new world, one more broken then the one she would remember? 

Would she smile when she saw him like she did when their Handlers weren’t looking? Probably not, she became more and more the two didn’t part on good terms before she was placed back in here. She needed him...but he was the Asset back then, he didn’t lift a finger as Hydra dragged her back to the chair or the pod for the millionth time. If any other Omega they ran through the program had survived, she may not have been so lucky as to be put back on ice. 

It was a pipe dream but he couldn’t help imagining her stepping out gracefully like she always did, allowing him to take her into his arms so they could scent each other. It was necessary and Hydra hated that because it meant more chair time. How could they expect there to be a bond when they spent so much time and effort erasing it?

Looking around at the high tech lab ran by Wakanda’s Princess, he knew it would come as a shock to her and he didn’t know how to ease her into this new reality. Subconsciously, he reached for his scent gland, trailing his fingers around the scar of his mating bite. Would this still mean anything?

“Decompression should activate soon.” Shuri spoke as she stood beside him, her tablet in hand as they both observed the pod as it began the stages of opening, the occupant would soon wake. “What is her name?” 

“Nyssa. It’s Greek I think. I’ve only heard it once or twice...Hydra just called her The Omega But during one of times we spent together...when Hydra allowed us to find comfort in each other. She was in heat and It was my duty to as Alpha to help her....she whispered it into my ear.” 

“Was she...like the Asset?” Shuri asked, choosing her words carefully so as not to refer to Bucky himself as the Soldier. It was no secret that Bucky wasn’t the only one Hydra tried to experiment on, though it was believed that the rest were all dead. 

“In a way...Hydra put her through the same programming, thought that she and the....that /we/ could procreate, give them a natural born super soldier.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as flashes from the past played over in his mind over and over again as the hissing sound of a pressure release filled the room and the door of the pod began to lift.

He appreciated Shuri’s careful consideration but he had come to terms with his past thanks to her, he could finally talk about it without cringing every time. 

“We were all each other had...we tried to give them what they wanted...but it was all just too much and she miscarried every time. She was so hostile by the time they put her back on ice that even I couldn’t get through to her...each time they put her in...the chair...they could fuck with her memories but they couldn’t wipe away her pain. They weren’t Omegas...they’d never understand what it did to her.”

The pod fully opened and as color came back to the woman’s caramel colored skin, she began to stir. Oh? It was time for her to wake again? This time she felt her senses become on high alert as the first things she smelled was “Him”...but someone else as well. Besides “Him” she was used to smelling other men too. Hydra. Their disgusting cologne, their overbearing hormones they would release into the air to puff out their chests and act tough, making her feel suffocated. 

She smelled none of that here and she didn’t know if it was good or bad. Shivering lightly, she attempted to wrap her arms around herself but when she opened her eyes, the overhead light was blinding and she clenched they closed once more. 

“Nyssa.” She heard a familiar voice call and a pair of hands gently take her hand. Blinking a few times, she opened her eyes, letting them focus before she glanced at the owner of the hands in her own. Him. 

She shook her head, eyes pleading with him as she pulled her hand away. She couldn’t do this again! She couldn’t bear feeling his soft touch one moment and then see the dead, emotionless look in his eyes after he was sent back to the chair....then it would be her turn. 

“Her heartbeat is rising, can you calm her down while I do a diagnostic on her vitals, I want to sure the pod was functioning right.” Said the Princess as she tapped away at her tablet. 

Swallowing hard, Nyssa looked between the two, eyes wider now as she tried to control her breathing. How was she going to get out of this? 

Feeling Him take her hand once more, she felt the familiar steps he would take to begin their routine scenting, the scar on her scent gland tingling as the bond between them began to stir but it just made her that more afraid. Yanking her hand away once more, she reared her fist back, sending it straight into his cheek. 

Stumbling back, he quickly recovered, catching her in his arms as she tried to jump out of her pod and make a b-line to the doors. 

“Nyssa! Calm down! We’re free!”

“No more!” She finally shouted back, a panic in her tone and a whimper soon following as Her chapped lips cracked a bit, no doubt bleeding. God, Her voice sounded horrible. 

Squirming and fighting, it took everything in Bucky’s power to hold her close, releasing calming hormones in hopes that it would help as he tried to pull her face close to his scent gland. She could hate him later, right now, she needed to calm down so he could explain. 

Soon he succeeded and she stopped struggling, reduced to a sobbing mess as she was soon clinging to him, her face buried into his neck for comfort as he stood there, holding her close. 

He couldn’t read the look on Shuri’s face as she tapped on her tablet, looking back and forth between the two and the tech in her hand. Whatever she was thinking about, Bucky could tell it had her full attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More facts about Nyssa to come


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is interested in the story. I’d like to take a second and remind everyone please don’t nag writers to update. I used to get that a lot on fanfic dot net and it’s one of the reasons why I left and almost stopped writing. Makes writing feel like a chore more than praise. Also please don’t complain about the size of the chapter, writing isn’t easy.
> 
> Please enjoy.

It took every ounce of her strength not to completely melt into his arms as his scent filled her senses, washing over her like a warm blanket to hide her from the world. He smelled like burning wood, a Smokey musk that she felt she could drown in without regret but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. 

What if this was a dream? What if she was still on ice and just didn’t know? His words were too gentle and sweet to be the man she knew...this had to be just a memory of the rare times she saw him as he unraveled from Hydra control...before they’d catch on and wipe his memory again.

She knew all it would take was her scent and her touch and he’d come back to her... but after a while, she stopped reaching for him, stopped talking to him, stopped talking to anyone. They would just wipe him again, hurt him again. No matter how many times she had a session in the chair, her hindbrain would remind her of the pain she was in until she just couldn’t function anymore. 

With headaches, the inability to focus, bouts of inconsolable crying; Her ability to complete missions were compromised and because she was the only Omega to survive the tests, they couldn’t terminate her. It was back to cryo. She felt weak, and Hydra was too cruel to put her out of her misery. 

She refused to sit alone as she watched the other Omega woman take her blood for testing, a death grip on His shirt was obvious enough that she was worried what the Princess might do with the samples but he did his best to reassure her, using his real hand to caress her back as he sat in a chair, holding her close. 

She wanted to believe him but couldn’t quite trust why she was given so much free time with him, why they weren’t both locked in a cage to wait out her next Heat, why an Omega woman was running medical tests on her in a clean lab where the only Alpha scent she could smell was His; the man whispering softly into her ear that things would be fine, that they were free, and she would never have to fear Hydra again. 

She wanted to believe him, and for a moment, she almost did as she allowed herself to give and finally relax. 

“A-Alpha?” She spoke, sitting up to face him, confidence in her tone alongside the caution. He could tell she had finally worked herself up to speaking with him. 

“I’m right here, Nyssa...you don’t have to call me that...I’m Bucky, remember?” 

She had heard his full name a few times, seen it on his file when it had been left out in her presence. James Buchanan Barnes and his friends called him Bucky. He told it to her before when she told him her own as they embraced. Hydra thought they could erase everything with that damn chair but how could they not understand?

How could they be so smart as to freeze people, turn them into killers but they couldn’t understand the basic conditions of a mate bond? 

Her hand rose slowly, finger tips lightly grazing the scars on his neck, just where you would find his scent gland. She felt him shiver, a deep rumble of content coming from his chest that made her want to bury her face in his neck. She had given him this mark and she had one to match from him. 

“Where?” She asked quietly, eyes glancing around the lab. “Where are we?” 

“Wakanda. An advanced kingdom hidden in Africa...This is Princess Shuri...” he gestured toward the other Omega woman who was typing away at her tablet, surrounded by many machines and counters littered with things Nyssa couldn’t recognize. 

“What...year is it?” She asked, curious as to how long she was out. The last time she could remember being awake was 1975. Cringing, she felt a streak of pain in her head. 

“Two thousand and twenty-three.” 

She didn’t know what made her mouth go dry; the fact that she had been asleep for 48 years or because they hadn’t found another Omega soldier in that time. 

“Christ!”She let out a shaky breath, her hand coming up to cover her eyes as she tried to keep her breathing steady. 

“Nyssa..” He said softly. ”Nyssa, please look at me.” 

As she did, letting her hand fall back down to her lap, it was evident she was trying to hold back tears. He reached up to her cheek, gently brushing his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tears, feeling her lean into his touch. 

“Let’s get you something to eat and I’ll show you the room we have set up for you.” Shuri spoke as she came to stand beside the two, looking between them with a soft smile. 

Getting to her feet, Nyssa waited for Bucky to stand, getting a good look at the man he has become. He looked the same, but different; happier, healthier, stronger. He held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be revealed about the Omega throughout the chapters as Bucky helps her cope with this new life. Future chapters will be longer. 
> 
> To those in and near the pathway of Hurricane Dorian, please be safe.


End file.
